Life Goes On
by TheBoglies
Summary: Life goes on - A story by Archie Lover
1. Part 1

**Life Goes On - part 1**

**By: Archie Lover**  
  
As Lexie climbed into bed, she looked at the photo of Archie beside her. He looked happy....like he loved living here. 'He has changed so much' thought Lexie. All the memories of him proposing, marrying her, and leaving came flooding back as she cried herself to sleep once again. Lexie had been so upset, so run down since he left her to go to Nepal. She hated the thought of not having his warm touch next to her, but she had to live with it now.  
  
Next morning Molly had came to wake Lexie up. "Lexie dear, are you awake?" she asked. Lexie looked up, rubbed her eyes then lay back down. "Uuuh yeah" Lexie said sleepily. "Well we have to go soon and pick up the present for Jess" said Molly giving Lexie a little nudge on the shoulder. "I'll be 15mins at the most" Lexie said smiling and rising from bed. "Ok dear, I'll make you a cup of tea" Molly said leaving. The clock read 11:24am and as she glanced over, she realised that she couldn't keep sleeping in till this time. She looked in the mirror at herself. "I can't do this to myself, Archie is gone and I have to accept that" she said to herself. "Just buck up your ideas girl". She got up and continued to get ready.  
  
An hour later, Lexie appeared downstairs. "Wow morning Lex, you look great" said Duncan. "I feel great Dunc!" she said smiling and reaching for some toast. "Ah why don't you wait, we'll be having lunch soon" Paul said as he came in the room. "Uh yeah but me and Molly have to nip out and get something, so I'll just have something when I get back" Lexie answered. "Ok, where are you going?" asked Paul. "Just into Glenbogle, I want to post some letters" said Lexie trying to make it sound as convincing as possible. No-one knew about Molly and Lexie's surprise for Jess.....but little did they know Duncan also had something rather special planned. "Anyway I need to go now, see ya both later" Lexie said waving and leaving the kitchen. She walked down the hall...."Molly, Molly are you there. We have to go" she shouted. "Uuuhh...yes....yes dear, just give....me 2 ...seconds" said Molly. "Molly whats up?" asked Lexie. But no-one answered. All of a sudden Molly fell out of a cupboard. Lexie turned around and ran to over to Molly. "Molly are you alright, what happened?" she asked. "Oh im fine, I was just looking in here and I found some old letters and cards and I just let my foot slip" she said as Lexie helped her up. "Here, take a look at these dear" Molly said handing a box over to Lexie. "We have to go Molly, can't I take a look later?" she asked. "OH yes, Jess's present" said Molly grabbing the box from Lexie and chucking in the cupboard. "Lets get a move on" Molly said taking Lexie's hand.  
  
They jumped into the landrover and Lexie started the engine. "Right" said Lexie. "Lets go". She smiled at Molly and started to drive down the path away from Glenbogle house. They both looked at one another. "Do you see what I see?" asked Molly. "Yeah, who is it?" asked a curious Lexie. As they got closer they both realised who it was. Lexie stopped the car and got out. The woman approached her. "Hello Lexie" she said. Lexie couldn't speak she was in shock. "What the heck are you doing here" she asked......  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Part 2

**Life goes on - part 2****By - Archie Lover** "Well I thought id come to visit.  Is that alright?" she said looking at Lexie then over to Molly.  "Yeah sure I mean....god you've changed.  Lizzie Isn't here either" said Lexie.  "I know, me and Lizzie don't talk much anymore.  I guess that's why i've changed" said Janice.  "Well Janice dear....it is Janice yes" asked Molly.  She hadn't talked to Janice much when she was here with Lizzie so she had to make sure that was her name.  "Yeah that's right, and you're Molly" said answered back holding her hand out.  "Yes, pleased to meet you again Janice" said Molly shaking her hand.  "Can I go on to the house" asked Janice.  "Sure, just go in.  Someone will meet you and show you to your room" smiled Lexie.  "Thanks cya later" Janice said walking away."Well that was a bit of a shock" said Lexie giggling.  "What's so funny?" asked Molly.  "Nothing it's just you can't really take her seriously.  She was a bit of an air head last time" said Lexie getting back into the landrover.  "We might have to warn Duncan, she was trying to get her paws on to him last time" said Lexie starting the engine.  "Don't worry about Duncan.  Let's just go and get this for Jess" said Molly. Back at the house, Janice had just arrived and walked slowly into the hall.  "Hello......hello...is anyone there?" she shouted.  "Hello, can I help you?" asked Jess who came from the kitchen.  "Yeah im Janice.  I met Lex and Molly on the drive they said someone would show me to a room as im going to be staying here for a while" said Janice.  "Oh right nice to meet you.  I'll get someone" said Jess looking at her.  HERE" she shouted.  Duncan came running into the hall.  "Hello Dunc" said Janice smiling.  "Oh hiya" he said.  He looked up.  "Oh god Janice" he said.  "You know her Duncan?" asked Jess.  "Yeah he knows me.  We were kinda seeing each other for a bit" said Janice.  "No we weren't....I kissed you" said Duncan who was rather embarrassed.No one spoke for a second.  "Well come on then ill show you to a room" said Duncan taking her bags.  "Ok thanks" Janice said following."So who's that your lover girl?" asked Janice giggling.  "Yes, and she is wonderful thanks" Duncan said.  "Oh right only asking" said Janice.  They came up to a bedroom and Duncan placed the bags down.  "Right there you go, cya later" Duncan said.  "Oh Duncan wait...I wanna chat to you" Janice said going after him.  He was too fast and had gone.  Janice just shook her head and continued back to her room. "Duncan…wait there" said Jess who spotted him trying to sneak past.  "Why are you sneaking around like that?" she asked.  "Uh…I wasn't sneaking" said Duncan looking down to the ground.  Jess walked over to him.  "Duncan sweetie you were walking around on your tiptoes.  Do you think im mad or something?" asked Jess hugging Duncan.  "Well I thought you might be yeah" said Duncan.  "Well don't worry im not mad with you" said Jess."Jess, I was wanting to ask you something anyway….you know since we have been getting on so well" said Duncan taking her hand.  "Well can it wait, I really have to go and help my dad out" said Jess.  "Well do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" asked Duncan.  "Yeah sure ok…that will be lovely.  Speak to you later honey" said Jess giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and going outside.Duncan smiled to himself.  He knew this was the right time to pop the question. LATER THAT EVENING…….Golly sounded the bagpipes and everyone sat around the dinner table.  "So Janice, how nice of you to return to visit" said Molly.  "Well I just was traveling and I thought Id just pop in for a while" said Janice taking a sip of her wine.  "Ok is everyone ready to be served" said Ewan coming in carrying the dinner.  "Well we are missing Duncan and Jess" said Lexie looking at her watch.  "Don't worry about them Lex, Duncan told me that he's taking her out for a nice romantic meal" said Ewan.  "Right I see, well I guess we are ready then".  Ewan served dinner and everyone started to eat.  "This is lovely Ewan" said Janice looking up.  "Thank you" Ewan said.Dinner was interrupted by Jess running in.  "Im engaged everyone" she shouted with happiness.  "Jess, that's wonderful" said Lexie getting up to hug her.  "I know im so happy" Jess said returning the hug.  Golly was thrilled as was Molly.  Janice wasn't….she still had feelings for Duncan and she couldn't let Jess marry him….TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Parts 3 and 4

LIFE GOES ON - PART 3  
  
Later that evening, Janice crept up to Duncan's room when everybody was in bed. She gave two quiet knocks on the door and waited for a moment before she entered. "Dunc" she whispered quietly trying to focus her eyes in the dark. Duncan sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes…"Jess is that you?" he asked quietly. "No its Janice" said Janice walking over to the window. "Janice what are you doing in here? It's the middle of the night" Duncan said. Janice gazed out over the loch with only the moon to light it up. "I wanted to see you, see how you were getting on" Janice said turning to face him. Duncan got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. "You have to leave, if Jess finds out you were in here she'll kill me" Duncan said leading her to the door. "Oh she doesn't trust you does she? Well I don't care Duncan I still like you" Janice spoke louder pulling free of his grip. She pulled Duncan towards her and tried to kiss him. "JANICE" Duncan shouted. "Get off, get out" he ordered. Suddenly the lights came on and Molly ran in followed by Archie, Lexie and Golly. "What's all the shouting about?" asked a sleepy Molly. Duncan glanced at Golly he could see the anger in his eyes. "Janice…um well she's trying to get it on with me" Duncan said shakily. Janice didn't say anything. "Right lass, I think you'd better explain yourself" Golly said to Janice. "No just leave me" Janice said brushing by him. "Lass" Golly said heading for the door. "Golly just leave her be" Lexie said grabbing his arm. Lexie went over to Duncan and put her arm around him. "Come on wee man, I'll get ya a cuppa tea. Don't worry about that bubble heed" Lexie giggled. Duncan smiled; Lexie could always brighten up his day no matter what.   
  
Down in the kitchen Archie, Molly and Golly sat with their heads in their hands while Lexie sat with Duncan and a cup of tea. "Lex, what will Jess say" Duncan asked. "Duncan she doesn't have to know and well even if you did tell her it wouldn't matter. You didn't do anything wrong, nothing happened" Lexie smiled. "What about Golly" Duncan whispered. "He isn't angry are you Golly?" Lexie asked him looking over. Golly put his head up and shook it from side to side. "See you don't have anything to worry about" Lexie said smiling. "Right I'm off back to bed, anyone else coming?" Lexie asked. Everyone got up and followed Lexie out of the kitchen, down the hall and upstairs to bed.   
  
Next morning Archie awoke early, he got dressed and went downstairs to make everyone breakfast. Later on Jess appeared.   
"Morning Arch is Duncan about?" she asked heading for the pot. "He's still in bed, he was up late last night" Archie answered. "Well then I might just take him some breakfast in bed" Jess said reaching for some toast. "Aye breakfast's not the only thing you'll be giving him in bed eh" Archie giggled. Jess shook her head and left. "You are a dirty man Archie Macdonald" she said as she walked down the hall. Jess met Lexie on the stairs…."Morning Jess, how are you?" Lexie asked. "I'm fine, oh by the way you might want to wear shorts or something, it's absolutely roasting outside" Jess smiled. "Some serious sunbathing to be done today then" Lexie laughed. Lexie carried on down to the kitchen.  
She walked over to Archie and slid her arms round his waste. He turned to greet her with a kiss. Just then Janice walked in. "Morning all" she said smiling. Archie and Lexie looked at each other.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.   
  
LIFE GOES ON - PART 4  
  
"Janice what are you doing back?" Lexie asked walking over to her. "You've hurt Duncan and Jess a lot Janice". "Well I LOVE Duncan" Janice shouted at Lexie. "No Janice, you had a crush, Jess and Duncan love each other. Just let them be" Lexie said grabbing her arm and pushing her through the door. Lexie slammed the door shut. "I just want to talk to him Lexie" Janice said banging on the door. Lexie walked over to Archie and hugged him. "Poor Dunc" She said kissing him. "It's made him so upset" Archie said. Janice was still banging on the door, but she soon gave up. She decided to wait for Duncan outside so she could get him on his own. "Looks like she has given up banging….bubble heed" Lexie giggled. "C'mon lets go upstairs Arch, I need to get some things ready" Lexie said. "For what" Archie asked confused. "To sunbathe of course" Lexie smiled leaving the door. "Oh wait on me then" Archie shouted back.   
  
LATER….  
  
Lexie was lying on her back in the sun with a pair of denim shorts on and a small blue bikini top when Archie came wondering up behind her. "Hey Arch" she said as she looked up to him. "Hi" Archie answered. He lay down beside her and took her hand. "Isn't this lovely" Lexie said. "Yeh it is" Archie replied.   
Meanwhile Duncan was sorting the land rovers engine. "Stupid thing" he muttered as he was fixing it. "Yes Duncan you always did seem a little stupid". Duncan spun around to find Janice standing there. "Och what do you want?" Duncan moaned. "I just want to chat Duncan" Janice said smiling. "Well I have nothing to say to you" Duncan said turning back to the open bonnet. "Oh come on Duncan, you know you still have feelings for me and not that blonde bimbo in there" Janice shouted. "No Janice I love Jess, and im going to marry Jess. Can you please just leave us both to enjoy what we have together? I don't want to be bothered by you every day telling me something that I don't want to here" Duncan sighed. Janice looked at him. She never thought that she was causing that much trouble, she only wanted him to fall in love with her. "Duncan im sorry I just thought….well I just thought that if you seen me again you would maybe begin to love me again. I didn't mean to cause any harm" she finished. "Well you did so would you please just leave now" Duncan said concentrating on the engine other than her. Janice held her head down in shame and walked past him. "Im sorry Dunc" she whispered.   
"Hey honey" Jess said as she cuddled Duncan. "Hey sweetheart how are you?" Duncan asked kissing her on the cheek. "Im fine, are you alright you seem a little upset" she said taking his hand. "Yeh Jess im fine it's just the whole business with Janice it's kinda worried me that's all". "Oh Dunc don't let that little cow bother you. I love you and im going to marry you so don't let her stop you ok?" Jess ordered. "Yeh ok" Duncan said smiling.   
  
"Right Archie I've had a long enough lie" Lexie said getting up. "I'm away in to see Molly" she finished as she looked down at Archie noticing that he was asleep. "You lazy thing" she muttered as she walked away. She walked up the steps and in to the house when she was greeted by Katrina. "Hello Lexie" she said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Parts 5 and 6

**LIFE GOES ON - PART 5 AND 6**  
  
"What are you doing back?" Lexie asked with shock. "I'm only here for a week. I got 2 weeks holiday and I wanted to come and see everyone" Katrina replied with a smile. Lexie hugged her and led her inside. "Well you have to stay with us here Katrina" Lexie said. "Oh no im fine at a bed and breakfast" Katrina answered. "But you have to stay here everyone would love to have you back with us" Lexie insisted. Katrina smiled. "Thanks Lex". "My suitcase and things are out in the car; I'll just go and get them" Katrina said heading toward the front door. "Golly or Duncan will get those later come on we'll go and get something to eat" Lexie replied turning and walking away waving a hand in her direction. Katrina followed immediately. "Well where is everybody" Katrina asked as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "Oh well Duncan and Jess are away out for a picnic, Golly's working, Molly went into the village and Archie…well I'm not sure where he is" Lexie laughed. Katrina laughed and sat down.  
"How are you and Archie getting on?" she asked Lexie who was searching about in the fridge for something to eat. Lexie looked around. "We're great, we're expecting a baby" Lexie smiled. She didn't think Katrina would be very happy with the news but Lexie was shocked when she seen otherwise.  
"That's great news Lexie, congratulations" Katrina sprung up happily and threw her arms around Lexie. Who would have thought that they were enemies not that long ago?  
"Thanks Katrina. Me and Archie are really happy" Lexie answered. "Right corned beef sandwiches?" Lexie asked. Katrina nodded and went to fill the kettle up with water for some tea.  
"What about you Katrina?" Lexie asked suddenly. "What about me?" Katrina asked. "Well have you found a man yet?"  
Katrina let out a sudden burst of laughter. "Me….god no". "Katrina, you'll find someone" Lexie reassured her.  
Archie walked in and spotted Katrina at the table. He didn't even want to know what was going on between them. "ARCHIE" Katrina yelled as she stopped him. "Katrina" Archie replied returning the hug that she had embraced on him.  
"How are you and what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I have some time off work so I thought I'd come and see everyone and I'm very well thanks Archie" Katrina answered.  
"Good" Archie nodded. "Morning Lex" Archie said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Morning Arch" she replied with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "I told Katrina about our news and she's very happy for us".  
"Oh brilliant, thanks Katrina" Archie said.  
"Well let's get this bacon on you must be hungry, I know I am" Lexie smiled. Archie helped Lexie set out plates and get Katrina her cup of tea; while Katrina decided she'd just go and get her suitcases out of her car herself.  
She walked outside and went over to the car. She pulled the suitcase out and placed it on the gravel.  
"Katrina dear" Molly shouted as she spotted her. Katrina jumped; it was all quiet until then. She turned to Molly and gave her a hug.  
"What are you doing back?" Molly asked as she let go of her. "I'm here on a holiday Molly" Katrina replied. She turned back to the car to pull the last suitcase out. "Oh dear let me help you with that" Molly said as she helped Katrina lift the suitcase out. "Do Archie and Lexie know you're here?"  
"Yeh they are getting something to eat just now" Katrina said smiling as they both walked inside.  
Molly walked upstairs with one of Katrina's suitcases and led her to a guest room.  
"Will this room be ok?" Molly asked as she opened the door. Katrina smiled. "Yes Molly it's great". "Good well after we've had something to eat I'll help you unpack" Molly stated.  
"Let's go back downstairs" Molly added. "I'll just be a minute" Katrina replied. Molly nodded then left.  
Katrina walked out a minute behind her and walked down the hall; she walked down to Archie's room then slowly opened the door. She peered around the door then walked in. It was nearly the same, although Lexie, who had now moved in had marked her territory with some of her clothes scattered around the floor and some girly products that Archie certainly wouldn't have. It smelled of Lexie…..her feminine smell, her perfume when once it had smelt of Archie.  
Katrina turned and left the room, then made her way to join the others.  
**  
PART 6**  
  
Katrina walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Golly, Jess, Duncan and Ewan who all gave her a warm welcome. "It's good to see you again Katrina lass" Golly said smiling. "Yes and its great to see you. It's great to see everyone" Katrina replied.  
"Here's your bacon sandwich Katrina" Archie said handing her a plate. Katrina pulled the plate over to her. "Thanks Archie".  
"I was wondering what everyone wanted to do while I was here." Katrina asked. "Well I'm not sure, we could have a picnic one day I suppose. But we are pretty cut off here at Glenbogle" Lexie laughed. Everyone laughed with her. "Well im sure we'll find something" Katrina stated.  
Everyone finished their food and chatted away drinking their tea and coffee. It was always nice for someone to come back to Glenbogle.  
"Right…well I'll be off now to see if I can get some rabbits for dinner" Golly said getting up and walking out. "Golly works too hard" Katrina said putting her plate in the sink.  
"He does that, hardly ever has a day off" Archie replied. "Yeh me and you do anything for a lie in eh Arch" Lexie giggled.  
"Oh Lexie I forgot to say, I'm taking you out tonight for a meal" Archie said.  
"Oh Archie thank you" Lexie said wrapping her arms around Archie. "You're welcome Lex". Archie and Lexie shared a passionate kiss. "YUCK" Duncan shouted. Lexie laughed as she pulled away. "It's called young love Dunc" she said hitting him on the head.  
Katrina smiled. When they kissed she knew it was right them being together but she still felt lost. Maybe she did still like Archie just a bit. She couldn't let it get at her though, she couldn't ruin their marriage. They were happy it seemed.  
  
LATER……  
Katrina was downstairs in the library. She couldn't sleep. She sat with a cup of tea and sipped it while she watched the night out of the window. She noticed a taxi coming slowly down the drive. "That's Arch back" she muttered quietly.  
She watched as Archie stepped out first, then he went around and helped a rather drunk looking Lexie out. Katrina could hear the laughter coming from Lexie as Archie payed the taxi and grabbed Lexie. "Arch get off me you dirty man" she shouted. "Shhhh Lex" Archie laughed as he kissed her. Katrina looked at the way Archie felt Lexie. So soft, so gentle and she longed for his touch.  
"Let's go and get you to bed" Archie said helping her through the door. As he held on to her he came to the library door. "Ah look its Katrina" Lexie giggled as she tried to let go from Archie's grip. Katrina smiled. "No Lex come with me" Archie said holding her tight.  
"Sorry Katrina are you alright?" Archie asked. "Yeh im fine on you go to bed" Katrina replied.  
"Night then" Archie whispered as he led Lexie upstairs.


End file.
